RE50
by the right hand of madness
Summary: 50 themes, 50 sentences. Character study of Chris and Wesker with a twist of slash/yaoi thrown in the mix. Contains some spoilers for the series.


**Fandom:** Resident Evil/Biohazard  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker  
**Warnings:** Spoilers, some slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or profit from this series in any form.

**Notes: **I was searching for word lists online and came across the sets for the **1sentence** challenge. These words are taken from the Epsilon set but are not for the challenge.

**50 sentences/50 themes**

**[one] RE1**

**- Motion - **

When Wesker gives the order to move out, Chris heeds it unquestioningly, never thinking, suspecting or knowing that the wheels are spinning, a complex plan with a complicated past already moving ahead, its momentum pushing itself forward into a future he can't see coming.

**[two] Pre-RE1**

**- Cool - **

Chris is an adult and his days of hero worship have long since been left behind, but that doesn't stop him from occasionally thinking how well that word fits the S.T.A.R.S. captain with his calm and collected composure, sharp aim and even sharper wit – or maybe it's just how well he wears his sunglasses.

**[three] Pre-RE1**

**- Young - **

Chris has a little sister he's taken care of since their parents' deaths, he's been in the air force and now accepted into S.T.A.R.S., an elite, special unit of the Raccoon City police, all of which make him feel as though he's grown up, matured, moved into adulthood, but there's something about Wesker that, at times, makes him feel like an inexperienced child again.

**[four] Pre-RE1**

**- Last - **

Once was fun, twice was nice and thrice – well, he couldn't complain – and although Chris continues to swear each time is an 'only,' Wesker knows that their game won't end – there will always be a next.

**[five]** **Pre-RE1**

**- Wrong - **

Wesker is anything but a woman, hard edges and sharp steel, so yes, there are times when Chris wonders why he keeps doing this and thinks that he should stop, but these thoughts usually come after he's gone too far.

**[six] Pre-RE1**

**- Gentle -**

There is no love between them, only physical attraction, physical competition, and it is exhilarating and exhausting and the only soothing caress he feels is dream-fingered sleep and for now, that's all he needs or expects.

**[seven] Pre-RE1**

**- One - **

That's all it took.

**[eight] Pre-RE1**

**- Thousand - **

Stake-outs are oftentimes long and boring and trivial conversation is a given, so Chris can't help but initiate what will become a forty-minute argument about salads and burgers after Wesker says in that condescending, all-knowing, uncompromising tone of voice, "I assure you, there is nothing remotely Russian about this dressing."

**[nine] Pre-RE1**

**- King - **

He likes order above all else – in body, mind, work and life – and though he doesn't mind evoking chaos to achieve it, while the struggle is enjoyable to a point, what Wesker truly enjoys is when he commands and Chris submits, both in the field and in the bed.

**[ten] Pre-RE1**

**- Learn - **

Just as he came to know how the man took his coffee and what the secondary meaning hidden in the inflections of his voice meant, he begins to understand how Wesker likes to take him and what the secondary meaning hidden in the inflections of his touch mean.

**[eleven] RE: Code Veronica**

**- Blur - **

He moves so fast, Chris can't follow his movements, can't keep up, but he tries, tries to see the man in that haze of inhuman speed.

**[twelve] Post-RE1**

**- Wait - **

Wesker is a patient man and he knows that their mutual hatred, their shared revenge, will bring their paths together and he looks forward to that day.

**[thirteen] Post-RE1**

**- Change -**

Chris likes stability – upheaval in his life has almost always been shattering – so when it happens again, his world shifts in a devastating and unforgiving manner, he turns his focus to the only thing he can make sense of – the fire burning painfully in his gut – to lead him forward into another day.

**[fourteen] Pre-RE1**

**- Command - **

He'll always fight Wesker in his own stubborn, little ways – it's not his nature to simply submit – but when his captain gives him an order, Chris obeys because he trusts this man's judgment, trusts him to lead the team and to have his back, and he is comforted by his trust in Albert Wesker.

**[fifteen] Pre-RE1**

**- Hold -**

It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's a battle of lips and teeth and tongues, a struggle for dominance over the other, but just once Chris wants to try it – something simple – so when he lets Wesker win and the other man begins to draw away, he catches him by the arm, his other hand threading itself through pale gold strands and he keeps him where he is so for that moment he can know what it feels like to kiss Albert Wesker.

**[sixteen] Post-RE1**

**- Need - **

He grounded him, gave him purpose and meaning in routine and regulations and made sense of a world he'd struggled against for so much of his life that it's not until it is all gone that Chris realizes exactly what he's lost.

**[seventeen] Pre-RE5**

**- Vision - **

He is a prodigy and as such, destined for greatness and the realization of that greatness is the one purpose that drives him, the one thing he stands behind, the one thing Wesker will not compromise for anything or anyone.

**[eighteen] Post-RE5**

**- Attention - **

Chris isn't sure how he never noticed, never saw the narcissism in the arrogant smile or heard the contempt in the cynical remarks, but now he can do nothing but regret that he never looked deeper or listened harder and found the monster lurking inside the man.

**[nineteen] Pre-RE5**

**- Soul -**

He knows that Wesker has one, but it's so corrupted and ugly and distorted he wonders how he could have been fooled into seeing anything as wonderful as he once did.

**[twenty] Post-RE5**

**- Picture - **

They had been twelve when it'd been taken (Rebecca was too new to have been there then) and now they are only three, and Chris can't help pondering when exactly they lost the ninth (there he stands behind Jill, a position that retrospect makes ill-fated) – was it at the mansion or in the charring flames of Kijuju, because he can't say 'never' – he had been an undeniable part of them – and that makes the photo that much more bitter.

**[twenty-one] RE5**

**- Fool - **

Wesker disdains the human race for their stupidity and weakness, for the way they cling to self-created truths as though they're gospel and perpetuate their idiocy through generations of inane conflicts, and it is this contempt that will blind him to the potential and merit of so ordinary a subject as Christopher Redfield until he takes everything from him – his virus, his genesis, his destiny and his life.

**[twenty-two] RE5**

**- Mad - **

He shouldn't feel anything but anger and hatred, but the moment he hears Wesker's voice, sees him standing on those stairs, Chris, for that one moment, feels a tug in his chest pull at his sanity and there's something else – something dangerous – under the fury that he has to push back down because he shouldn't feel it, mustn't feel it.

**[twenty-three] RE5**

**- Child - **

"_Seven minutes to play?"_ Chris thinks incredulously because he's not a kid anymore and games aren't ever this devastating.

**[twenty-four] Post-RE5**

**- Now - **

Chris doesn't trust the same way anymore but he values those he does just as much as he always did.

**[twenty-five] RE5**

**- Shadow - **

Wesker is stronger now, faster now, and he doesn't fail to let his cruelty show, but there's something in his motions (though Chris can barely catch them), something in his stance (perhaps it's the confidence), something in his eyes (as inhuman as their fiery gaze may be) that confuses his mind's time and mixes shades of the now (the monster) with apparitions of the past (the man).

**[twenty-six] RE5**

**- Goodbye - **

It's intense and terrifying, a furious clash of ambition and will, of future and past and it leaves him older and worn.

**[twenty-seven] RE5**

**- Hide - **

For years, Chris was 'It' and now it's Wesker's turn and for seven minutes he indulges and lets himself relish in the hunt – spider chasing fly.

**[twenty-eight] Pre-RE1**

**- Fortune - **

"A man who is truly strong does not rely on luck to get him through the day," Wesker admonishes Chris who boasts his narrow escape from a criminal's bullet.

**[twenty-nine] Pre-RE1**

**- Safe - **

"I share information only when pertinent," Wesker says as he tugs Chris's t-shirt over his head and presses his hands against the bare flesh they find, "and even those closest to me will never know what I don't wish them to know," the assurance in his voice and touch convincing Chris that their secret is theirs alone.

**[thirty] Post-RE5**

**- Ghost - **

The monsters made of fallen comrades and innocent faces haunt his dreams, but it's _that_ voice and_ that_ touch that wake him with _that_ ache pulling at his chest.

**[thirty-one] Pre-RE1**

**- Book - **

Chris is surprised when he discovers that his straight-laced commander does in fact bend the rules, but it's only later that he'll realize that Albert Wesker makes his own rules and plays by them quite strictly.

**[thirty-two] RE5**

**- Eye - **

Molten gold rimmed with fire surrounding slits of coal – they always startle him whenever the dark veil they hide behind falls away.

**[thirty-three] Pre-RE1**

**- Never - **

When Chris says it (sex is just sex, nothing more), he means it, (forever nothing more) but with his human heart and human ways, the timelessness inherent in the word becomes as restricted as a human's concept of time is limited and when Wesker says it, he means it and it becomes a truth that will never bend for him but will always break for Chris because Chris can't keep his heart out of what they do while Wesker can't put his heart into it.

**[thirty-four] Post-RE5**

**- Sing - **

_Eternal sleep –_ Wesker is dead – _is where_ – vision and ambition burnt in the fires of Kijuju's dark heart – _you find –_ and Chris continues to search for the one dream they both sought through their separate ways – _true peace_.

**[thirty-five] RE5**

**- Sudden - **

It happens so fast, so unexpectedly, so unstoppably that Wesker's lightning fast mind can only catch the thunder that resonates as a memory of the moment.

**[thirty-six] RE5**

**- Stop -**

It is unacceptable, this _thing_ he's never felt before, so he takes it and throws it into the fires of his hatred for the man who caused it so his genesis, his new world may be born unhindered by unwelcome, unwanted emotion.

**[thirty-seven] RE5**

**- Time - **

He is oddly proud of the man who had been his subordinate, easily infuriated by the inconvenience he's caused him, and rather elated with the prospect of wringing the life from his breath, so when he is struck by that _feeling_, he calls it 'doubt' and leaves it at that because the hours and minutes are counting down till the world's evolutionary rebirth, till he ascends to his proper place as creator of a new era, a destiny that nothing will impede – not even Chris Redfield.

**[thirty-eight] Post-RE5**

**- Wash - **

They were monsters, cannibalistic creatures who would have torn him limb from limb if he hadn't shot, stabbed, beaten – killed – them, but most of them had been innocents caught in a game played by madmen who valued life only as far as it was their own, and that is a guilt, a sin, a red memory that will forever stain his hands no matter how many bad guys he stops or good lives he saves.

**[thirty-nine] Pre-RE1**

**- Torn - **

"It's not that simple," Chris insists passionately deliberating, afraid of making a mistake, afraid of making the wrong choice, to which Wesker replies, no longer amused but now exasperated, "Picking out a birthday cake for your sister should not take half-an-hour."

**[forty] RE5**

**- History - **

"Wesker," Chris explains, a calamity of emotions born of a torrential past hidden from his voice, "he was a top official with Umbrella," a fury of betrayal layered beneath his expression, the most painful creeping into the edges of his words, "and the leader of our S.T.A.R.S. unit," that simple sentence laden with meaning Sheva cannot begin to know.

**[forty-one] RE5**

**- Power - **

The bill comes and it's quite costly – years of effort, millions of lives, billions of dollars, the Umbrella Corporation, his own humanity – and Wesker is more than willing to pay, but somehow he manages to miss the additional charge that Chris is coming to collect.

**[forty-two] pre-RE1**

**- Bother - **

"Just leave them on," Wesker growls, tired of Chris fumbling around, wasting time.

**[forty-three] Post-RE5**

**- God - **

To one, a destiny, delusion another.

**[forty-four] pre-RE1— post-RE1**

**- Wall - **

He keeps one in place over his heart, but admiration and affection creep over it like morning glory blossoming in the early light, now twisting closed with the darkness, remaining poised upon the edge awaiting a new day.

**[forty-five] pre-RE1 — post-RE5**

**- Naked - **

They bare skin for flesh and flesh for blood, looks for meaning and words for truth, and though they guard what's in their hearts, they bare their souls with guns and death.

**[forty-six] pre-RE5**

**- Drive - **

They are each what feeds the other's fire, what pushes and pulls them into the future – their past, their paths, their pride and their pain.

**[forty-seven] pre-RE1**

**- Harm - **

Fingers entwine with fingers, heated flesh with heated flesh, lips push against lips, and the 'only' Chris swore by is suddenly a 'many' made so by the 'again' and 'again' that makes the 'mistake' a 'choice' that he no longer fights against, thinking,_ 'What's the worst that could happen?'_

**[forty-eight] pre-RE1 — post-RE1**

**- Precious - **

Human life is many things – expendable, lamentable, troublesome and irritating – but there is one thing that Wesker has never considered it, which makes Chris expendable, lamentable, troublesome and irritating but never _that_.

**[forty-nine] pre-RE1 — RE5 **

**- Hunger - **

Wesker tries it out of curiosity and is not disappointed, enjoying it as he sees fit, knowing it is a thing of amusement, hardly a thing of necessity, but in its absence there's a sensation gnawing at the edges of his mind that burrows its way deeper inside until there's a ravenous need burning in his gut, demanding to be sated and he feeds it with hatred, with anger and revenge and tells himself that only Chris's life will satisfy that incessant yearning.

**[fifty] RE5**

**- Believe - **

To Chris, Wesker is a monster, not a god (and not a man who left an indelible mark upon his soul); to Wesker, Chris is a pesky outlier in otherwise pristine data (and not a man of deeper significance who disproves the founding principle upon which his ambitions are based); and they share only their intense hatred, for what else could burn so painfully, so devastatingly inside them?

A/N: Words in italics in number 34 are taken from the RE5 theme song "Pray."


End file.
